


To Say Farewell

by fustilarion



Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Gen or Pre-Slash, Granada Holmes, M/M, One Shot, POV Sherlock Holmes, Pining, Reichenbach Falls, Reichenbach Feels, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Victorian Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fustilarion/pseuds/fustilarion
Summary: A one-shot about what was going through the great detective's mind as he was forced to leave his ever faithful companion and friend during the events of Reichenbach.





	To Say Farewell

“Wat—!” He wanted to shout in reply as his friend yelled his name over the roaring waterfall. _Watson!_ His heart was screaming as he found his companion scrambling frantically around the forest as to search for him. His heart raced as he ran towards his hiding spot beneath an old rock, positioned so conveniently as to shield him from any of Moriarty’s snipers perched atop the mountains, waiting to strike for his head. Sherlock Holmes had emerged victorious in his game of chess against the Napoleon of crime himself. Finally, after years and months of striking and grasping at the thinnest threads, the man was finally dead. His body laid afloat the waterfalls of Reichenbach. He had defeated the once impenetrable and invincible man hidden behind his fortress of criminals.

Mixed with the euphoric sensation of victory was this sense of grief. It was a sentiment that was very alien to Holmes.  Rarely did the detective allowed any measure of volatile emotions underneath his calm, logical demeanor. There was simply no time. Grieving was counterproductive— it cripples you. What good is all the rationale in the world if your sentiments held you back, much like a ball and shackle to one’s legs? Holmes had no use for grieving. Moriarty was dead. He had done all of Europe a great service. Though his formidable nemesis had perished in the fall— his job wasn’t done yet. The detective looked up into the distance where he had spotted the sniper from before. There was still more of Moriarty’s men who remained staunchly devoted even after the professor’s demise. He knew what he had to do and yet, a part of him was reluctant. It was then he chose to look back. Holmes’s grey eyes flickered towards the figure of the doctor shouting  his name. His voice reverberated throughout the entire forest.

“Holmes!”

Poor Watson. His companion had been with him through and through. He was steadfast, brave and kind. The detective knew, no matter what he has asked, no matter the mischief— Watson would have always said yes. His narrow lips curled into a smile, his eyes sparkled with affection. The consulting detective had always been a man of logic. In fact, he had even prided himself for it. Not once had he ever hesitated to take a clear path of action should that path appear.

But now... The detective’s feet was shackled to this ball and chain. At the end of this chain was the doctor himself. Watson was ever his constant companion, always by his side, through thick and thin. Even as the sniper had aimed and fired for their heads, there he stood by his side— refusing to leave, even under the threat of death. The feeling grew stronger in his chest, blossoming like a flower in spring. But no matter how fond he was of his friend, the matter at hand was something that he, and only he could— no, should handle. Watson would have followed him even into the very gates of hell, and that was something the detective did not want. He could not bear to subject his friend to such a fate. The gaze in his eyes quickly turned to one of sadness as the thought of leaving the doctor weighed heavily on his shoulders. Guilt and longing swelled within him.

_Forgive me._ He thought to himself as he made to move yet his feet remained still, as though glued to the earth itself.

Much as he tried, the detective tried he could not deny the contents within his heart. No bargaining nor reasoning could still the beating of his heart. What was Moriarty compared to Dr. Watson? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. If he could, the detective would have left his hiding spot and joined his companion at once. Moriarty be damned.

But no, he knew he could not do that. His hesitation was going to cost them both—  his jaw tightened as he tried to calm the fires which raged within him. The temptation to call out to his companion was strong, as his heart begged his mind to turn back. _No—! Come to your senses!_ He berated himself angrily. What has gotten into him? Ever since Dr. Watson had entered into his life, he had turned into an absolute fool!

There was nothing about Watson that was particularly interesting— nothing at all! The detective had deduced everything about the doctor with one single glance. Yet, something positively and profoundly alien happened the more time they had spent together. Holmes, who did not exactly fancy himself as a conversationalist found himself actually looking forward to conversations with him. His touches and the way he smiled melted through the detective’s cold and dusty heart. Even with his ordinary and common mind, the doctor had enchanted him in every way. It was almost like a spell. And Sherlock Holmes wanted this spell to be undone at once!

It was perhaps fortunate then that the doctor by his own accord chose to leave. Persuaded by the men that came to fetch the both of them. It took every ounce of the detective’s willpower not to run to him. If he had not left, Holmes might have been stuck in a perpetual limbo of anguish indecision. It would seem that he was truly lost without his Boswell.

**Author's Note:**

> I had too much feels watching that episode that I had to get it all out of my system, so here it is. You can technically read it in a platonic fashion, whichever way you like uvu. I had Granada Holmes and Watson in mind. It's my first time writing and posting this, and I edited it at 4am so I can't really guarantee the quality of writing. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy reading it. Thank you.


End file.
